The invention set forth in this specification pertains to the application of water to particulate matter in a gas stream in order to facilitate the separation of the particulate matter from the gas stream by a process in which the weight of the particulate matter aids in the separation. More specifically the invention is concerned with a new and improved apparatus for applying water to a particulate matter in a gas stream and to a process involving the application of the water to such particulate matter in such a stream.
Virtually everyone is familiar with the apparent constantly recurring problem of the minimization of atmospheric pollution resulting from particulate matter being discharged along with gas streams into the ambient air. A large number of different expedients have been adopted and used for the purpose of minimizing the pollution resulting from various different types of gasborne particles being discharged into the atmosphere. Many different types of filters and electrostatic precipitators such as Cottrell precipitators have been utilized for the purpose of separating such particles before they are discharged into the ambient.
For economic reasons it is often considered preferable to utilize various different processes for separating such particles in which the weight of the particles separated aids or facilitates their separation. Many different types of equipment which are effective to advance separation because of the weight of the particles separated are known. An understanding of the invention does not require a discussion of such separators. Normally these separators utilize either gravity, centrifucal force or both in order to achieve a separation of entrained particles from within a gas stream. At times they utilize in addition other methods for removing such particles.
Although, known equipment for separating particulate matter by a process in which the weight of the particulate matter aids in the separation are, in general, suitably satisfactory in their intended utilization problems have been encountered with such items of equipment. Specifically they are not as efficient as is normally desired in removing comparatively small, colloidal or almost colloidal and somewhat larger particles from a gas stream to be discharged to the ambient. As a result of this the applications of such separators using gravity or centrifugal force or both has been somewhat limited. As one might expect quite a number of efforts have been directed towards improving the ability of such separators to remove particles from a gas stream.